Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable wireless communication devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, etc. have been incorporating an increased number of electronic parts including a surface acoustic wave (SAW) device, an antenna element, etc. that make up a wireless system installed therein in order to give themselves high functionality and high performance. Various semiconductor packages such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), flash memories, etc. for use in such portable wireless communication devices have data transfer rates that have become so high that electromagnetic waves generated by the semiconductor packages are liable to act as noise that has an adverse effect on the wireless system in the portable wireless communication devices. One solution to this problem is to use a sheet metal shield comprising a metal sheet surrounding a circuit that includes a semiconductor package which generates electromagnetic noise (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-44680 and 2004-72051).